


The multiform technique

by SaiyanPrince541



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Kink, Lemon, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Ultra Hardcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrince541/pseuds/SaiyanPrince541
Summary: When Vegeta introduces the multiform technique to Bulma, nighttime activities become just a little more interesting. ;P





	

_Caution: The following lemon may acidify your insides xD! Short and rushed, but extremely deadly! You’ve been warned._  
_  
For[@tpthvegebulsmutfest](https://tmblr.co/mPmlaG4nf61g-1b4AQqsDxw), Day 1: Toys._

**The multiform technique:**

Bulma had wanted this so badly, for as long as she could remember, but never had the bravado to bring it up, thinking that her surly husband would find it extremely revolting. When he first came to Earth, he seemed like the biggest prude in the galaxy, disgusted by the mere idea of doing naughty things with her, but slowly and surely, she’d discovered this mighty warrior to be a virtuoso, fully proficient with every piece of that firm, mouthwatering, olive-hued anatomy. And jointly, the two of them were equipped with an endless baggage of frenzied creativity, when it came to their nocturnal activities.

Now it was he that had broached this subject, he that had come up with this utterly depraved, sordid idea: the multiform technique. And how could a notorious nympho like her reply, with anything but a yes. Now he stood before her, only there were two of him standing there, unclothed, their bare bodies radiating with raw, primal lust, ebony eyes flaming and eager, to get this underway. Twins with a single mind, a duo of sinewy, rough-hewn, flame-haired seraphs, both beguiling slices of heavenly bliss and luscious perfection… and both, hers.

‘This isn’t slutty.’ She reminded herself, as a temporary moment of deliberation, flashed across her mind. True, going at it with two or more people, was a definite breach of her normally flexible sex standards, but the pair of Vegetas before her, were technically still one person. One person and double the fun. It was all okay.

Cautiously, the heiress approached one of them, running her hands over his strapping abs and pecs, svelte thumbs and fingers thoroughly relishing each and every scar and indentation, in her ravishing path, as the other, slowly began to disrobe her, unzipping her powder pink, satin dress from behind and placing enticingly hot, lingering kisses upon each patch of skin, laid bare. The dress fell to the floor and he proceeded to unhook her white, lace bra. Bulma whimpered, feeling those soft, protracted lips pleasure her back. She leaned her hip against his face, as he kissed her there, while slowly pulling down her lavender-accented, white panties. She moaned aloud, throwing her head up, when he placed his face between her legs and she felt his flaming, feathery hair brush against her womanhood, each time he roved his cheeks along her inner thighs. He then proceeded downwards, pleasuring her svelte hamstrings and calves with his face, tongue and lips.

Meanwhile, the first Vegeta, growing weary of just standing there, got on his knees and instantly planted his face within the recess of Bulma’s centre-spot, whereby she gasped out loud, at the abrupt, unexpected move. He inhaled the entrancing, rich scent of her sweet sex, before his searing tongue immediately began to gratify her throbbing clit, while his deft fingers dove inside, moving back and forth, in a steady, electrifying tempo that had her crying out, without shame.

“Sit down, Bulma.” The second Vegeta ordered, as he stood up.

“What’s your problem?” The first Vegeta asked his counterpart, with a frown, momentarily stilling his work.

“Shut up.” The second replied. “You go down with her and keep doing what you’re doing.”

Usually, the Saiyan Prince took orders from no one, but since this was just a part of himself, he made an exception.

Now sitting on her nude rear, Bulma’s trembling receded just a little bit, but it didn’t last, as the first Vegeta continued his galvanizing foray, within the burrows of her wet womanhood. Her sultry cries resonated across the spacious bedroom, as she felt the tantalizing tips of his conjoined fingers, caress her blossoming G-Spot, however they were quickly muffled, as the hand of the second Vegeta turned her face in his direction and her mouth was suddenly jammed, with his large penis. Pulsating with more pleasure than she’d ever experienced, Bulma closed her eyes and began to pleasure his big cock, with meticulous strokes of her tongue. Gods, this was a thousand times hotter than the 69 position, since she didn’t have to bend down and reach, while making sure her hotheaded partner, got a taste of his own. This was so much more pleasant and comfortable, nothing forced about it. She could sit down snugly and enjoy the luscious taste of royal Saiyan dick in her mouth, while her own genitalia were tended to by the greatest mouth and fingers, the Universe had to offer. It was by far, the most thrilling sexual experience, she’d had in her entire life and she savored every moment of it.  
  
She was the first to come, the second Vegeta pulling his shaft out of her mouth, long enough for her to scream, before shoving it back in there. The Vegeta beneath her swallowed what he could, thereafter lapping up the inebriating juices, coating the insides of her thighs. Not long afterwards, the second Vegeta fired a flood of his seed inside her welcoming mouth and she gulped it all down.  
  
“Oh God, oh my God, that was so amazing.” Bulma panted, once they were done. “We have to do it again sometime.”  
  
The two Vegetas merged back into one.  
  
“Next time, you use the multiform technique.” Vegeta instructed her, with a smirk.  
  
“What?” She asked, confusedly. “But I don’t know how.”  
  
“I’ll teach you.”  
  
“Serious?”  
  
“I’m always serious.”  
  
“Haha alright, sounds fun!!” She grinned. Yes, this was certainly worth looking forward to. A new sexual dimension had officially been opened and now, nothing could ever close it.  
  
_A/N: I’m so fucked up aren’t I?_ _But hey, don’t be too judgmental. Keep in mind that they’re technically still one Vegeta xD. Hope you enjoyed reading!! Are you ready for a sequel?  
_


End file.
